


Jake x Aranea (x Brain Ghost Dirk) [Manipulation]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [45]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Corruption, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Mental Link, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Submission, Trans Character(s), Trans Jake English, Tulpas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:i feel like aranea would erotically choke somebody
Relationships: Aranea Serket/Brain Ghost Dirk Strider, Jake English/Aranea Serket, Jake English/Brain Ghost Dirk Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 4





	Jake x Aranea (x Brain Ghost Dirk) [Manipulation]

**Author's Note:**

> Jake English is a trans man in a state of manipulated / coerced sexual submission. Aranea uses troll-specific terminology to describe his anatomy: nook, hole.

Jake has been coming along nicely. He opens up to her easily, parts his legs and suckles on her fingers. His mind lays out like a well-worn book, cracked spine falling to the most-used pages. He’s almost ready for his grand awakening, and whatever that might entail. Honestly, she’s doing him a favor by taking the time to soften him into the proper shape for this ascension. He’s so eager to be led.

There’s just the one hiccup.

Her eyes narrow at it. At the _creature_ that exists in Jake’s peripheral. As his ability to Hope properly solidifies, and her access to his mind allows her to sink deeply in the crevices of his gnarled grey matter, it comes into focus.

The apparition is not fully solid. But it looks back at her with a measured neutrality to that infuriating face. It speaks to Jake in a steady, perfectly enunciated voice. A solidified conscience, one that her Page looks to wantingly when he thinks the ghost isn’t looking. But it always _is_ looking, monitoring her, shaking Jake out of a reverie when it perceives her pushing at boundaries.

She’s not sure what the fuck it is. But she’s utterly sick of the thing.

Slowly, Aranea works her bulge out of Jake’s human nook, oozing with cool cerulean and a froth of his own slick. She hasn’t broken eye contact with the mind spirit, which sits no more than eight feet away from her. On purpose. Annoying her, breaking her concentration, forcing her grip to slip on Jake’s malleable thinkpan. She hates it.

This has happened before. Pushed to her breaking point, she reaches out and clutches the air. The figure rises, on its feet as her psychic powers constrict an unmarred throat. It doesn’t speak to her, even as it gasps for air it doesn’t even _need_. It is a _ghost_ , a _hallucination_ , but it feels so good to see it struggling against her compression.

They can hold it here indefinitely, this standoff. The creature that lives in Jake’s faithful infatuation cannot die, especially not by her hand, but it can sink to its knees and gasp for air and palm itself to the sensation of lost control. She should be discomforted by the pleasure it takes in her abuse.

But in reality. She’s already sinking her bulge back into Jake and smirking at the brain infestation humps its own transparent hand. Humiliating itself, with parted pink lips and golden eyes peeking out over its shades to look at her with real emotions. Raw, visceral hatred _but_ the kind that she can channel into fucking another half-pail into her Page’s nook.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628162536155611136/i-feel-like-aranea-would-erotically-choke-somebody)


End file.
